tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur
Minotaur 1.jpg|Minotaur I Minotaur 2.jpg|Minotaur II Ancient denizens of Malacandra, predating even the arrival of the lizardfolk civilizations, little is known of the reclusive minotaurs. Some stories say they dwell in desert regions and serve as retainers and servants of elder red sphinxes. Others that they are descendants from a race of giants cursed with hideous visages and reduced in size as punishment for some transgression against the gods. Still other myths claim they slipped through the moongates from the first world and claimed the primeval woods and meadows for their own- the greatest chieftains among them creating intricate but monolithic mazes of unknown purpose, the tradition of which still persists to the present time in the form of corn mazes. While most have never seen a true minotaur conclave and lived to tell the tale, sometimes younger minotaurs break from tradition to sojourn in different countries, seeking to make their mark in a world of lesser beings Religion Brahma Minotaur Classes: Any class Type Minotaurs are monstrous humanoid Size Minotaurs are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed Minotaurs have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages Minotaurs begin play speaking Common and Brahman. Minotaurs with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Giant, and Sphynx. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Bull Horns Minotaurs have a gore attack that deals 1d6 piercing damage. This is a primary natural attack. (Secondary if attacking with manufactured weapons). Stampeding Minotaurs gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions and a +2 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to bull rush or overrun an opponent. Additionally, when a minotaur charges, he deals 2d6+ double strength modifier piercing damage with his gore attack. Darkvision Minotaurs have darkvision to 60’. Red Seer Minotaurs gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against mind affecting effects and are immune to spell effects that would physically trap them, such as resilient sphere, imprison, or maze. Enrage Whenever a minotaur is reduced to half its hit points or fewer and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, it gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. Warstomp(Su) Once per hour, as a standard action, a minotaur can make an earth-shattering stomp as a warning to enemies. Any non-minotaur creature within 30’ must make a successful Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the minotaur’s character level + the minotaur’s Strength modifier) or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by the minotaur’s warstomp for 24 hours. Creatures that are already shaken become frightened for 1d4 rounds instead. This is a sonic, mind-affecting effect Bull’s Momentum(Sp) Once per day, a minotaur may cast lead blades as a spell-like ability. The caster level is equal to the minotaur’s character level. Alternate Racial Traits: Blood Vengeance Some minotaurs have filed down their horns as a symbol of the sacred vow to avenge comrades who fall in combat even at the cost of their own life. Whenever one of your allies is brought to negative hit points or killed, you may enter a state similar to but less powerful than a barbarian’s rage as a free action on your turn. If you have the rage class feature and are already raging, your bonuses to melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saving throws increase by +1 and you gain an additional +1 temporary hit points per hit die. If you do not have the rage class feature, or you have no more rage rounds left, this weaker rage gives you all the benefits and penalties of a rage, except your bonuses to melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saving throws increase by +1 and you gain +1 temporary hit points per hit die. As with a barbarian’s rage, when this weaker rage ends, you are fatigued; if another ally falls before this duration ends, the weaker rage lasts for 4 more rounds after that. This trait does not allow you to enter a rage if you are fatigued. This trait replaces bull horns and bull’s momentum. Bullying Strikes Some minotaurs develop smaller horns which are useless in combat. They have instead devised ways of causing more pain with the attacks they do have. Whenever these minotaurs would deal precision damage (as from a rogue’s sneak attack), they deal an additional 1d6 points of this precision damage. This trait replaces bull horns and bull’s momentum. Ferocity Minotaurs are strong and driven, but when wounded, some are overcome by bloodlust against all odds. These minotaurs gain the following extraordinary ability: If the hit points of the minotaur fall below 0 but he is not yet dead, he can continue to fight. If he does, he is staggered, and loses 1 hit point each round. he still dies when his hit points reach a negative amount equal to his Constitution score. This ability replaces stampeding. Free-Range Forager Some minotaurs are clever and skilled at improvising instead of brute force. These minotaurs gain a +2 racial bonus on Disable Device, Bluff and Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors) and to identify a potion by taste. This trait replaces enrage. Gatecrasher Some minotaurs are especially destructive when they lose their tempers. These minotaur gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to sunder. This trait replaces warstomp. Intimidating Presence Some minotaurs remain cool and collected under pressure, but use their size and reputation to encourage people to leave well enough alone. These minotaurs may add their strength modifiers to bluff checks to convince people they are telling the truth as well as to acrobatics checks made to avoid attacks of opportunity. This trait replaces warstomp. Like a Bull in a Gnoll Shop Some minotaurs have a calmer demeanor and a natural grace that belies their appearance. These minotaurs Gain a +2 racial bonus to acrobatics and stealth checks and on reflex saves. This trait replaces stampeding. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:RP Category:Minotaur